Time Marches On
by TX549
Summary: Someone is worried about the effects of time, but finds that love always remains. Terrible summary, but short one-shot on the future. Please give a chance


The lady watched as her husband played with the little girl. She made sure not to be too obvious because she knew if he thought she was concerned about him, it would bother him. Not that there was anything in particular. Just the march of time, and wear and tear on his body. She had noticed it is a lot harder for him to get up when he gets down on his knees to play with the kids, moved a little slower and other small things that are telltale signs age and the permanent reminders of his many injuries were catching up.

The other lady at the table regarded her a moment. She had noticed the lady paying a little more attention to her husband's movements than she used to. She watched too as the man started to get up. She was pretty sure he did not realize they saw that he had to use the base of the tree to help himself upright. She too knew that pride would never allow him to admit that he was in fact, not as young as he used to be. She looked back at and smiled at the older woman.

"Everything okay?"

The older women turned her gaze back and smiled. "Oh yeah, just…" her voice trailed off.

The younger lady saw a flash of something…concern…maybe fear cross the still very attractive face. "Just noticed he is slowing down a little?"

She received a small smile in return. "Maybe a little." She sighed. "I guess it has been coming on a while, but now that I retired, and home all the time, I guess I have been paying more attention."

The young girl smiled as she pushed a stray lock of red hair out of her face. "Well, let's be honest, he is not a spring chicken, and as a matter of fact neither are…"

She stopped and smiled at the raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes looking back at her. She blushed. "Look, if it will make you feel better, I can give him a complete physical. Check things out, but I assure you, he is more healthy than most likely ninety percent of the men his age."

The older woman looked back at her husband as he led the little girl to the swings. She smiled. "I think that might help me feel better, but good luck getting him to agree."

The younger girl smiled. "I think I can persuade him."

The woman looked back at her. She chuckled. True enough. Her husband had been wrapped around the young woman's finger since her arrival and it had only gotten worse with the grandkids.

Deciding to change the subject the older woman asked, "How are things at work now?"

"Pretty good. I've been told since you guys all moved on, the infirmary is a much quieter place than it used to be." The young girl replied, smirking at the glare she received.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to make sure everyone got to share in the workload." The older woman replied.

The young girl laughed as she got up. "Come on, let's go outside with them and enjoy the afternoon."

They walked outside as the child was swinging. She was squealing with glee. "Grampa, catch me!"

Without a thought the girl jumped and flew through the air. The man barely had time to react as she impacted him. They both went down in a heap.

The young doctor ran off the porch followed by her friend. "Janet! What were you thinking? You may have hurt…"

She stopped as she heard the man laughing as he lifted the young girl up with his arms. "Tell mom I'm okay. Just practicing your flying."

The girl squealed again and the man lowered her down then turned over to get on his knees to get up. He pretended not to notice the two very disapproving frowns staring down at him.

The older woman spoke first. "Jack O'Neill, you know better than that. Both of you could have been hurt."

Jack looked back at his wife and knew from the tone, she was serious. "Sorry Sam. She just wanted to play."

Janet looked at Jack then Sam. "Are Grampa and I in trouble?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "No Sweetie, but you need to be careful. You and Grampa Jack could have been hurt. Then we would all be in trouble with your mother."

The little girl looked at her mother and stood straight as she could. "I'm sorry Mom."

The young lady looked at her daughter a moment. "It's okay Sweetie, but no more jumping from swings okay?"

"Okay" came the reluctant reply.

The woman shot a stern look at Jack. "And no more encouraging behavior like that."

Jack at least had the sense to look sheepish. "Sorry Cassie. We were just playing."

Cassie walked over and hugged him. "I know Jack, but seriously, you need to be more careful."

Sam saw Jack grimace as Cassie hugged him.

"Jack, are your ribs hurting?" Sam asked; concern in her voice.

"No." He answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Jack?" She persisted.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

The reply was so reluctant, Sam would swear it came from Janet after getting caught doing something she shouldn't have. Sam raised her eyebrows and Cassie saw her chance.

"Jack, come to the base on Monday. I'm going to give you a physical."

Jack's face fell. "Aw Cassie, I'm fine. I don't need…" He stopped when he saw the faces of the two women staring back at him. "Okay, fine." He groused.

Sam and Cassie both had to struggle hiding their grins. Jack never lost his childish resistance to being 'poked and prodded' as he called it.

Cassie looked at her watch. "Janet, we need to go and get George. His practice will be over soon."

Sam looked at the young girl as her face fell. She smiled. "How about Janet stays with us, and you and George come back over here and we have a pizza night?"

Janet's face brightened. "Can we Mom?"

Cassie looked at Sam then her daughter. She laughed. "Sure, we can go that."

As they headed back to the house Jack took Sam's hand in hers. He kissed her cheek. Sam stopped and looked at him. "You missed." She teased.

He turned and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack."

They followed Cassie and Janet into the house. Jack looked at Sam. "Don't think I don't know you have been watching me like a hawk lately." He smiled. "I'm fine, really Sam. Maybe not as quick as I used to be, but still have a few good years left." His hand moved to her backside.

"You'd better. I need someone to help me wrangle all the kids tomorrow when Daniel and Vala come over for the cook out."

She suddenly squealed as she jumped away from Jack as he pinched her rear. "Jack, stop that."

"Just letting you know I still have it in me." He said.

Cassie smiled as she walked to the door. "You two get a room, would you?"

"Hey, it's our house." Jack replied.

"Yes, Jack, I know that. It is forever engraved in my memory." Cassie smiled as she reached up to give him a hug.

Jack looked back at her with a smirk. "You could have let us know you were coming to visit."

Cassie turned and hugged Sam. "I did every time after that, didn't I? There are just some things you do not want to see your parents doing."

Janet was watching the exchange. "What was Grandma Sam and Grampa Jack doing that they shouldn't?"

Sam blushed and Jack looked at the floor. "Umm…Maybe your mom can explain it later, Sweetie."

Cassie laughed. "Thanks Jack. On that disturbing thought, I will be back shortly."

After she left, Sam turned to Janet. "How about we look at the menu and see what kind of pizza we want to order."

"Okay."

As they walked off Janet looked back at Jack. "Are we having pizza tomorrow with Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vala?"

Jack smiled. "No Sweetie, I think we are going to cook some steaks on the grill while you kids play."

As he walked by the pictures on the wall, he stopped and looked at some. There was an early shot of SG1 on a mission, that Daniel had taken. Another was one of Sam at Atlantis that Teyla had sent him for Christmas after she figured out who the 'man near retirement' that Sam had decided to give it a go with was. His gaze fell to the one where Sam pinned her first star.

There was one of Jack and Sam pinning Cassie's bars on her when she finished medical school. Of course Cassie's wedding, where he had walked her down the aisle. He smiled at the memory the first time her now husband had met Teal'c.

Jack had thought the boy might have a stroke when Teal'c explained that he expected Cassandra to return on time, and with her clothing exactly as it was when she left for their date. Cassie had looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock while Daniel, Jack, and even Sam had to work to conceal laughter.

He glanced to right and looked at Daniel and Vala's wedding picture. The one directly under that were their two kids, Jonathan and Samantha, both named after he and Sam. To there right of that was even a picture of Teyla and Shepard, taken shortly after he had taken over the Hammond from Sam.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Sam's arm sliding around his waist. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just looking at the pictures." He looked down at his wife, who was, as far as he was concerned, still the most intelligent and beautiful woman in the universe.

She looked at wall as well. She realized that she and Jack had become the defacto parents in the strange world of SG1 relationships. Daniel's and Cassie's kids looked to them as grandparents. Even Ryac's children considered them grandparents and usually managed to accompany he and Teal'c when they came to Earth just to see them. She looked to the center of the wall. Her and Jack's wedding picture. So much waiting to get there, but the rewards had been so great when they finally did.

Jack kissed his wife's head. "You did good, Sam. You made us all a happy family. A bit odd, but family."

She turned and kissed her husband. "We did Jack. We did it together."

They both smiled as they walked to the dining room to where Janet waited to call for the pizza.


End file.
